


Who’s selling Alfie’s secrets?

by TinyPineTrees



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gangsters, M/M, Negotiations, mixed with a bit of smut, ok quite a bit of smut, rumors and secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Tommy hears a rumor and goes to the source to confirm if it’s true or not.





	Who’s selling Alfie’s secrets?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasciateognisperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciateognisperanza/gifts).



> Your prompt was my favorite and I was beyond excited when I got it! I hope you love it!

**

 

“So.” Tommy pulled a damp cigarette out, lighting it quickly.

 

A thunderstorm loomed outside, soaking anyone unlucky enough to be out in it. The rain made Alfie’s bakery smell like mold. It was already dank and damp, and it never seemed to dry out, not that Tommy hadn’t had his share of damp in the tunnels, but the smell of wet clay was more common down there. Alfie’s office didn’t smell quite as much of mold as the rest of his bakery, thankfully.

 

“So.” Alfie repeated. He looked agitated, spinning the ring on his thumb anxiously. “No new raids.. no new inspections, and yet, Tommy Shelby has graced me with his presence.” He twisted the ring again. “Here to do another deal?”

 

Rain battered at the grimy, glass windows. Tommy wondered belatedly if Alfie ever cleaned them, it didn’t look like he did. His cigarette sputtered, almost damp enough to go out, but not quite.

 

“I heard a rumor. Thought I’d come see for myself.”

 

“A rumor?” A smile crossed Alfie’s face. “You heard a rumor and came all the way to London to see. Must be a hell of a rumor.” Raindrops dripped down his neck, slipping under his shirt. “Never put much stock in rumors. The way I see it,” His massive hands swung out as he gestured. “Bored minds with idle playgrounds.”

 

“You might be curious of this one. Or cautious.” He flicked his cigarette.

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie laughed. “You, telling me to be cautious?” He leaned forward, inching closer “Go on then, tell us your rumor.” His hands spread wide, open and welcoming.

 

Tommy sniffed, dragging his hand under his nose as Alfie waited patiently. He wouldn’t call Alfie a patient person. He could be patient in business to wait for the right moment to strike, but in conversation or day to day life, Alfie was too impulsive and unpredictable. His spontaneous violence was what lead Tommy to come up with alternative routes when dealing with him. Although his current plan may be further from alternative than usual.

 

But if the rumor was true and Alfie was gay, then this opportunity was too good to pass up. Tommy hadn’t been able to fuck a man since the war, the risk of being outed was too dangerous to his business. Jerking himself after every negotiation was getting old, and with someone like Alfie..

 

Alfie could hold him down. Keep him still.

 

“Go on then Tommy, did you come all the way down here to keep me in suspense?” Tommy clicked his tongue, heart pounding in his chest. How do you accuse a man who keeps a loaded gun in his drawer of being gay? Ada would call this thinking with his cock.

 

“I heard,” He said, wishing he’d had more proof than a rumor suddenly, “That you like to fuck men.” He stared Alfie down, unblinking.

 

He was reminded strongly of the creaking in the tunnels as Alfie stared back. The seconds between inevitable collapse, and the heart pounding terror of being buried alive. Alfie’s face hadn’t changed though, his fearsome, explosive temper remaining hidden. He wasn’t sure if that boded well for him. The rain outside was picking up again.

 

“Quite a rumor.” Alfie rasped, clasping his hands and nodding at the claim.

 

He’d come by the information oddly. One of Alfie’s own had been selling it, or maybe he wasn’t Alfie’s anymore. People don’t normally live through being fired by Alfie though. There was still the possibility it was false as well, in which case, his grave would be very muddy tonight.

 

“It is.” Tommy agreed finally.

 

“You buy into all the rumors you hear?”

 

“Just the interesting ones.” He flicked his cigarette, watching the ash fall between them.

 

“You think it’s interesting?” Alfie’s eyebrows quirked.

 

“I think it’s interesting you haven’t shot me yet.” If he knew Alfie less he’d probably be dead.

 

“Shooting you would be appropriate.”

 

“And yet you haven’t.”

 

“No.” He paused, twisting his ring again. “I haven’t.”

 

“Possibly,” Tommy’s heart skipped. “Because it’s true, or possibly because you want to know how I know.” He scratched lightly at his eyebrow. If Alfie really didn’t know how the information was leaking out, Tommy would be shocked. It was amazing how similar the rain dripping sounded like tunnels creaking.

 

“If it is true, I think we could come to an… arrangement.” Tommy said finally. Tension crept across his shoulders, preparing as something snapped behind Alfie’s eyes. He looked almost manic.

 

“You want to blackmail me?” Alfie sat up, sitting straight in his chair, reminding Tommy unnecessarily of his massive size as he reached for a side drawer. His business would suffer if Alfie killed him, Arthur would be back in charge and Ada would never forgive him. Polly would be so mad she’d probably quit.

 

“Not blackmail, no.” He’d already set one foot in the grave though, all or nothing.

 

“No?” Alfie’s hand stopped, dangling in mid air.

 

“Well,”

 

The cigarette smoke lingered between the seconds, drifting upwards. He wished they’d opened a bottle of rum. A cigarette only worked so well, he desperately wanted to hold or drink something to distract himself. Alfie was watching him too closely, and while he was used to a certain amount of that with him, it was still unnerving to be on the receiving end of his focus.

 

Alfie’s hands returned to the top of the desk, easing the imminent death feeling that had been permeating the room.

 

“Tommy, when you say ‘arrangement’, what sort, specifically,” He threw him a pointed look. “Are we talking about. Cause if you ask me mate, you don’t look like you came here to blackmail me, and knowing you as well as I do,” His hands swung up, gesturing at himself. “You’d sooner take up knitting than tell me you knew something so incriminating.” He leaned back then, looking relaxed. Tommy almost believed he was, if not for the tight grip he had on his chair.

 

“Is it true?”

 

“All hard facts and truths hmm?” Alfie said, giving him a wry smile. It was like an itch under his skin, asking for this. If Alfie was in the same situation as him, he shouldn’t be making it anymore difficult than it already was.

 

“I think it is.” Tommy stared dryly, waiting silently for an answer. His cigarette hissed, smoke sputtering out as he inhaled the last bit of it.

 

“You don’t have any proof.” It was phrased like a question, but sounded like a challenge. He’d had enough of their discussion though, he’d get his proof one way or another.

 

He stood, putting his cigarette out and cautiously rounded the desk. Alfie’s hands tightened around the chair’s arms, eyes watchful as he stepped closer. He paused just before reaching Alfie, tasting the air almost. An old wall clock counted loudly, ticking with every terrifying second. Tommy really didn’t know if this was a mistake, Alfie could easily kill him this close.

 

One hand loosened its grip, darting out to grab Tommy’s waistcoat and pull him roughly into Alfie’s lap. His legs parted easily, heart beating wildly. Too dangerous, too close to Alfie.

 

Ada’s voice rang in his head, ‘Do you want to die Tommy? Do you?’ Alfie’s eyes hadn’t lost their manic tinge yet, but he loosened his grip on the chair, moving to hold his waist. Stroking softly, almost asking if it was ok to hold him, like he hadn’t just pulled Tommy close. It was oddly comforting. Fiercely contrasting the dangerous look in his eyes.

 

“So.” Tommy whispered, breaking the tense silence. “The rumor is true.”

 

“I am curious,” Alfie said. “Who you heard the rumor from.” His eyes never left Tommy’s. Staring into them as though he could read his mind. Given Alfie’s wild stories and eerie intelligence though, Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if he could. His heart jolted as Alfie rucked up his shirt.

 

“See, I spread that rumor a few days ago. To some of my boys,” His heart dropped. Alfie’s hand wandered, warm as it explored up his back. “Trying to sniff out a leak and find out who’s selling information, and to a lesser extent, who’s buying.” He gave Tommy a disappointed look, “What I didn’t expect though,” The hand roamed around front, brushing over a nipple. “Was your reaction.” He rumbled, dragging his nail carefully over it. “Now, there’s always a grain of truth to a rumor,” His nail skittered back, scratching lightly over it. “Otherwise it wouldn’t sell. I am a self admitted sodomite so it wasn’t going to be difficult to spread this one, but you Sweetie,” His cock twitched, as his heart slowly crawled out of his stomach. “I did not see coming.” He chuckled. “Well, I haven’t seen coming.”

 

A small smile curled across Tommy’s lips and the tension eased in his back.

 

Alfie slid his hand out from under his shirt and cupped his jaw gently. The manic look that had Tommy on edge for so long was dimming, easing into a more curious one. He could feel Alfie’s thumb setting off and stretching across his face, almost caressing, but that word didn’t fit Alfie.

 

He leaned in, closing the distance between them. Soft lips met his, opening invitingly. He loosened his grip on Alfie’s shoulders, deeming it safe enough to explore him now. Alfie didn’t seem to mind, encouraged him even, humming into his mouth as Tommy’s hands rushed over him.

 

He bit down, just hard enough to sting and test what Alfie would tolerate, heat built as Alfie held him closer, biting back. Excitement thrummed through him as he ran his hands down Alfie’s arms, feeling around his shirt. Alfie wore that shirt in Tommy’s dreams, the sleeves rolled up and his tanned arms always quick to hold him down. It was soft, and worn, comfortably so.

 

“Who told you?” Alfie broke away. His eyes hadn’t been that dark when he first pulled him into his lap, had they? He was getting ahead of himself. Dark eyes or not, Alfie didn’t know who the leak was. He’d said some of his boys, not a specific one.

 

“Who told me?” He rasped, breathing heavily as Alfie’s thumb swept across his bruised lips, slipping over them and almost pushing inside.

 

“Sweetie,” Alfie pulled his thumb away, gripping his chin loosely and tilting his head. The hand at his waist never stopped it's comforting stroking. “You’re going to have to ask yourself now, is this a man I want to hide things from?” Alfie asked.

 

His fingers clenched around the fabric at Alfie’s chest, he wasn’t entirely sure how they should proceed. He certainly didn’t want to tell Alfie who sold information, but he wanted to fuck.

 

“Maybe I’ll tell you.” He whispered.

 

“Maybe?” Alfie’s hand slid around front, stroking over his cock.

 

“We’ll have to see,” He licked his lips. “If you can give me what I want.”

 

“Oh Tommy, I think you’re going to get what you need.” He shivered at the rumble in Alfie’s voice.

 

“Well, get on with it then, Ahhl,” he was cut off, as Alfie pushed two fingers in his mouth, pressing flat on his tongue.

 

“Hard to talk with your mouth full, I know.” Alfie cooed. He lapped as best he could, coating his fingers as Alfie fucked his mouth and shivers broke out across his skin. “We’ll talk more in a minute.”

 

Talk more about what? What did they need to talk about? All he wanted was for Alfie to fuck him. Hard. They didn’t need to talk about that. Alfie pushed his fingers in further.

 

“I’m going to need those fingers now love, hold still.” His eyes never left Tommy’s as his fingers popped out of his mouth, reaching down, leaving a damp trail as he lifted Tommy slightly off of his lap. Grabbing onto Alfie’s shoulders, Tommy balanced shakily as his trousers were pulled down, freeing his cock. Cool, damp air sparked goosebumps over him, doing nothing for the heat bubbling under his skin. Once resettled, he rushed to pull his waistcoat off, too hot now, but Alfie quickly stopped him. Holding his hands tightly before replacing them back on his shoulders. “We’re keeping your pretty shirt on posh boy.”

 

Alfie’s fingers were around his cock then, slick and obscene and wonderful. Tommy felt his breath catching, barely managing to inhale as Alfie worked. His hands fell from his shoulders, reaching for Alfie’s cock, but he was caught before he even neared his belt. He pulled Tommy closer, settling his hands back on his shoulder and patting them firmly.

 

“You keep your hands up here, pretty thing,” Alfie’s eyes widened, noting Tommy’s shivers. “I don’t need any more distractions.”

 

“Don’t call me pretty.” He glared, weaving his hands into Alfie’s beard and tugging on it.

 

“I’ll call you what I like.” Alfie’s hand swung down, smacking his arse warningly. Tommy growled, jolting as fingers slipped in between his arse cheeks, pushing softly around his hole and stroking delicately before pressing in.  

 

It’s one thing to have a romp in a dirty, muddy trench, being fingered by a man who is more concerned about getting himself off rather than Tommy, and quite another to be fingered by someone who knows the intimate details. How Alfie knew how to touch him, Tommy couldn’t tell. Maybe he really was a mind reader, Tommy wouldn’t put it past him.

 

“Alfie.”

 

The hand at his waist moved down, pulling him and spreading his legs more as he added a second finger. The sharp burn broke quickly, pleasure running through him as Alfie worked.

 

“Alfie.” Tommy’s voice cracked, forcing spit down his dry throat. Shallow breaths puffing out of him.

 

“Now, Sweetie,” He twisted lightly in his arse. “When I asked you, where you heard such delicate.. information.” Alfie gently beat a staccato into him, pressing further in his search. “You neglected to answer.”

 

The meeting, right, information. He was in Alfie’s lap, but they hadn’t finished their meeting. What had he said? He couldn’t remember, couldn’t follow Alfie’s words. Fingers were sinking deeper, blinding and rippling through him as they brushed against his prostate. Tommy’s mouth gaped as he swallowed a moan. Choking on his words only served to encourage Alfie more. He stroked harder, eyes wide as he watched Tommy tremble around him. Focus, information. Alfie said he’d neglected something.

 

“I didn’t neglect to answer,” Alfie’s fingers stalled. A stuttering breath rattled through him, warning Tommy to pick his next words wisely. “I chose not to.”

 

Alfie hummed, nodding agreeably, but not moving. Thick, rigid and large, resting mercilessly on that spot, but not moving. Tommy huffed, eyes boring into Alfie’s as his hips jerked, aching desperately for more, but Alfie held him fast, keeping him still.

 

“Alfie,” He whispered, fingers clenching in his hair.

 

“You chose not to.” Alfie’s eyes were impossibly dark, his pupils somehow growing larger as he watched Tommy come apart. “You thought to yourself, right,” Alfie’s grip on his thigh tightened, pulling him down and impaling him further onto his fingers. His eyes were rolling, pleasure jolting. “I’m going to come to Alfie’s,” He nearly shouted as Alfie’s hand jerked upwards once, ramming hard onto his prostate. “And just ask him if he fucks men.” His hips twitched. “You mad, fucking gypsy.” He mumbled, a slight smile appearing beneath his beard. Tommy moaned as Alfie’s fingers slid out of him, taking ahold of his thigh.

 

He launched forward, heaving Tommy upwards and walking them to his desk. Tommy tried to get his breathing under control and process what was happening.

 

“You should've given them different information.”

 

“Are you telling me how to do my job?” He set Tommy on his desk, pushing him till he lay flat with his legs spread. He watched as Alfie tugged his trousers down and opened a drawer. His hand was on his own cock then, stroking with lube.

 

“You did it wrong.” He said, anticipation running through him. “You should’ve told one you’re gay, the second you’re a crossdresser and the third you’re,” Alfie rammed in hard, ringing a shout out of him.

 

“Are you trying to tempt me Sweetie?” If there was any blood left in his body it would have rushed to his face. “Because I can get you a dress, a pretty silk thing to match your pretty blue eyes.”

 

“Alfie,” He warned. This time the blood really did rush to his face.

 

“I didn’t catch that last option.” He grinned. Tommy couldn’t even remember the third option. Alfie stopped pushing then, rocking gently.

 

“Harder,” He pushed at Alfie. “Harder, you’re not hard enough-”

 

“You’ll get harder when I hear a name.” _Fucking son of a bitch._ “Now, mine would be lovely, but you know whose I want.” Alfie stroked softly at his waist, teasing under his shirt. Tommy tried grinding down, almost whining as Alfie pulled out slightly in response. “A name, lovely thing. Who’s selling Alfie’s secrets?”

 

Tommy glared, trying to sit up but failing as Alfie pressed in again, just barely pushing on that spot that pulsed through him.

 

“Harder, and maybe I’ll say a name.” Sweat beaded down his back, fingers clenching frustratedly. Alfie sighed with a disappointed look.  

 

“It’s always what Tommy Shelby wants, innit?”

 

What’s that phrase? Fast women and slow horses will ruin your life? Whoever said that hadn’t met Alfie.

 

He slammed into him, holding him down and fucking him with the single minded purpose of making Tommy see stars. Tommy’s hands wound into Alfie’s hair, pulling him closer and meeting his thrusts.

 

No one was left in the bakery to hear him shout as he came, at least he hoped not. He trembled as Alfie gripped his thighs, pulling him further onto his cock before coming as well. The rain pattered for a moment, easing from its downpour. A hand brushed through the sweaty locks on his forehead then, pushing his hair up and forcing his eyes open.

 

“Name.” He winced as Alfie rocked into him again.

 

“Jonathan Croft.” He mumbled, satiated for what felt like the first time in years. Alfie pulled out slowly, nodding and leaning heavily next to him.

 

“Fucking Johnny Croft. Thought it might be him.” He said, easing Tommy up, straightening out his shirt and setting him on his feet. “He tried to steal two crates of rum once. What fuck wit tries to walk off with a fucking crate of rum in broad daylight?” Alfie asked. “Did you pay him?” Tommy nodded, gingerly stretching his legs out. “How much?”

 

“Not nearly enough.” He snorted. Alfie smacked his arse again, drawing a full laugh out of him.

 

**

 

Alfie kept Croft alive, continuing to tell him secrets fully knowing he would turn around and sell them. When they turned out to be false, that was no ones fault but the buyers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment below! <3


End file.
